


Five Roses & Love Letters (ON HOLD)

by Nagisa_Akabane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Nagisa is oblivious to Karma's feelings, Poor Karma, Roses, Secret Admirer, cuteness, karmagisa - Freeform, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Akabane/pseuds/Nagisa_Akabane
Summary: Nagisa starts to receive a rose each day, always having a letter attached to the stem. What he doesn't realize is that Karma is the one giving him those roses.





	1. Friendship

"Hey, Nagisa! What's that?" Kayano walked up to her blue-haired friend, looking at the yellow rose in his hand. He was also holding a letter in the other. "I don't know, I just found these on my desk when I came in here." Nagisa glanced at her before moving his gaze to the letter in his hand. He carefully set the rose down before reading the letter.

_Found this rose while shopping yesterday and thought of you and our friendship._

The letter confused him, deeply. There were quite a few people who could've given him the rose. He scratched out Kayano being a possibility, seeing as she seemed just as clueless as he did. "What does it mean by 'and our friendship'?" The green-haired girl asked, tilting her head in confusion. 

"Oh! That's easy!" Ritsu decided to chime in. Nagisa and Kayano turned to face her. "Yellow roses are a sign of joy, gladness, and friendship! Whoever gave that to you, Nagisa, must be a really good friend of yours!" 

"Someone like Karma?" Kayano suggested, looking at the bluenette. "I mean, you guys are rather close, and it only really makes sense." "But Karma isn't one for cheesy gestures like this..." Nagisa bit his lip, trying to wrap his head around the situation. "He's more for actions than words." "Well...who else could it have been?" Nagisa shrugged, unsure, and just decided to not think too much about it.

~~~~~~

The next day, Nagisa walked to school with Karma and they both were laughing when they walked into the classroom. "Oh, Nagisa!" Kayano stood up and ran over to the bluenette. "You got another yellow rose!" Nagisa calmed down from laughing and looked at Kayano, tilting his head a bit before looking over at his desk. Sure enough, there was another yellow rose there, another letter taped onto the stem.

The three headed over to Nagisa's desk, and the bluenette carefully took the letter off the stem so he could read it. He twirled the rose around between his fingers while keeping his gaze on the letter.

_I always feel glad when I remember that I'm friends with you. Don't ever change._

"Awww! That's so adorable!" Kayano squealed, placing her hands on her cheeks. "Y-yeah..." Nagisa couldn't help but smile, his cheeks turning a bright red. "Well that's surely nice of them," Karma spoke calmly, his gaze on the letter. "Have you figured out who sent them?" 

"Sadly, no... This is the second rose I've gotten." Nagisa looked at Karma before wincing when he accidentally pricked himself with one of the thorns. He dropped the rose and the letter, holding his hand in a way so the blood wouldn't drip onto the desk. Kayano and Karma both turned their attention to him. "Kayano, go get the First Aid kit in the teacher's lounge." Karma told her as he carefully grabbed Nagisa's hand.

"But-" "Go!" Karma pretty much glared at her, which got her moving. He turned his attention back to Nagisa and inspected the prick as best as he could with the blood still present. Kayano came back with the kit and gave it to Karma, worried about the bluenette. The devilish redhead worked quickly, carefully wiping away the blood then wrapping his finger in a band-aid. 

"Thanks, Karma.." Nagisa faintly smiled, relieved that he had a friend like Karma. "You're welcome. Be more careful, though, okay?" Karma patted his head, just barely noticing how Koro-Sensei zoomed into the room, took the kit, then zoomed out of the room. 

Needless to say, Nagisa was careful to not prick his fingers again while holding any of the roses he received. But he still couldn't help but wonder exactly  _who_ was giving him the roses and letters.


	2. Falling in Love

"Nagisa, Nagisa! The rose is different!" Kayano squealed as the two headed over to the bluenette's desk. "You seem more excited about this than he is," Karma commented upon seeing the two. He was surprisingly there before everyone else. 

"I just find it so adorable that Nagisa has a secret admirer!" Kayano smiled at the two boys. Karma only rolled his eyes at her excitement while Nagisa seemed to just brush it off. "It's yellow with red at the tips..." Nagisa muttered as he carefully picked up the rose from his desk, taking the note off of the stem.

"Oh!" Ritsu turned on, smiling. "Yellow roses with red tips signify friendship and falling in love!" Kayano looked at the rose in Nagisa's hand. "So does that mean whoever's giving these to you...loves you?" The thought about that made his cheeks heat up. 

Karma got up from his chair and walked over to Nagisa, before taking the note out of his hand. Before the bluenette could even protest, Karma started reading it out loud.

_I always find myself getting lost in your beautiful blue eyes, or getting lost in watching you train. You're the literal definition of perfect. Please don't ever change who you are, Shiota. You're so amazing and I feel glad to be able to call myself your friend, and hopefully... We can be something more in the future._

Nagisa's cheeks were as red as Karma's hair by now. "I d-don't even know w-who they are!" He squeaked out, his hands quickly moving to cover his face. "Awww! That is so adorable!" Kayano squealed, unable to stop herself from fangirling.

"They sure have a way with words," Karma set the note on Nagisa's desk, before carefully taking the rose. He then, careful to not accidentally prick Nagisa, placed the rose in his hair. "Along with knowing just how to cut the roses." 

Kayano stopped squealing and looked at Karma, raising an eyebrow. She then smirked, connecting the dots. "Oh, and  _you_ would surely know." The redhead's mercury gaze set on her almost instantly. His eyes narrowed, like he knew she was onto him. Before either could say anything else, Koro-Sensei arrived, along with some of the other classmates. 

Karma walked back to his desk, while Kayano sat down at hers. Nagisa sat down in his chair, unable to stop thinking about the note.

**_~~~~~~_ **

"Hey, Karma's not here." Kayano pointed out as she and Nagisa walked into the classroom. "He's probably skipping... I wouldn't be surprised if he was." Nagisa shook his head before walking over to his desk. There wasn't a rose, but there was a letter. "Hm?" He picked the note up and started reading it.

_I was unable to get a rose today, as I wasn't early enough, but I do hope a letter is still enough. I love everything about you, and can only dream that you'd ever see me the same. I don't have the guts to face you and tell you this in person, I don't want to lose our bond after all, so I hope you can forgive me for that. But maybe one day I'll have the courage to tell you in person._

Nagisa smiled and held the note close to his chest before putting it in his bag. He quite honestly enjoyed getting the notes, and while he was curious as to who was giving them the notes, he was willing to wait, let them get their courage.

He wasn't about to ask the other 3-E students, after all. Especially with what the letter said.


	3. I Love You

Nagisa was sitting on his bed, with Karma beside him, helping him study. His gaze would often go over to the roses and petals that were on his desk. He's so far been given thirteen roses of the two colors, and it made him feel really happy. Each note he got, he kept and there were even a few he had laminated with a petal and had up on his wall. He'd been planning on asking his mother if he could get all of the letters laminated with a petal, but there were some he just didn't want his mother to see, they were just too precious to him.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Karma snapped his fingers in front of him, causing him to quickly look at the redhead. Karma gave a small laugh, looking at him. "You keep zoning out, you alright?" Nagisa gave a hesitant nod, his cheeks turning a bright red as he stared down at the book in his lap. "Yeah..." He then frowned, realizing he had no clue how to do this math question.

"Um...h-how do you do this one again?" Karma's soft, sweet laugh filled the room, and Nagisa could feel his heart skip a beat. He didn't care if he had a secret admirer who's letters always made his heart flutter, he wanted to forever stay in this moment, with Karma. His thoughts started to drift to if he should start making letters and placing them on Karma's desk before school, before a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him onto the redhead's lap, before his fingers carefully wrapped around Nagisa's wrist.

"You've almost got it correct, there's only a few things you're missing," Karma's soft voice sent shivers down the bluenette's spine, and he forced himself to focus on his words, and what he was showing him. It didn't take them long to get Math done, and after that, everything seemed to be so easy.

Now Nagisa was standing in the doorway of the front door, thanking Karma for coming over and helping him. Karma gave a small shrug, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "It was nothing, I'm glad I was able to help out." Nagisa smiled so cutely, shutting his eyes, and Karma swore his heart skipped a beat. "You're a huge help, Karma! I'm so glad I have you as a friend."

Karma gave a small nod. "Wanna walk to school together tomorrow?" This caught Nagisa off guard, and his cheeks noticeably turned a bright red. "Y-yeah, sure! Should I go to your house or..." "I'll come pick you up in the morning," Karma leaned close and left a small kiss on Nagisa's cheeks, "sleep well, Nagisa." He then turned and walked away, leaving a flustered Nagisa in the doorway.

_**~~~~~~** _

Nagisa had hardly gotten any sleep, Karma could tell when he came to pick him up. He was fully ready, however, minus not having his hair in its usual twin-tails. Karma had offered to put it up for him, but he insisted on waiting until they were at the school. They were currently walking side by side, with Karma talking about the new spices he had recently gotten, and some meals he planned to make with them. 

The bluenette could honestly just listen to Karma forever, he loved listening to him talk about what he's passionate about. He also adored Karma's cooking, and had been really happy when the redhead revealed he had made Nagisa some lunch. Everything felt so perfect, so peaceful, and so very much like how it used to be between them. He could just forever live in this moment, with Karma.

However, their perfect moment was ruined when two foreign males, probably close to their age or a bit older, approached them, both eyeing Nagisa hungrily. "Hey, why don't you hand over the girl? We don't bite...much~" One of them, the one with black hair and dark eyes, spoke, although Nagisa just barely understood what they said, despite English being his best subject.

Karma growled, before gently pulling Nagisa to stand behind him. "Why don't you fuck off? I'm not handing 'her' over, never over my dead body and especially not to you creeps!" A hand grabbed onto his blazer as the bluenette pressed his small body against Karma's, wanting to just disappear. It couldn't be like how it used to without a fight, Nagisa should've known this. 

"Who are you calling a creep, you little punk?!" The black haired male narrowed his eyes at Karma, and it seemed like he was about to punch him. However, instead of his fist making contact with Karma's chest, it made contact with Nagisa's, and the force behind the punch sent the two to hit a tree that wasn't very far from where they stood. Karma groaned quietly as his back was now hurting, but his attention instantly went to Nagisa as he noticed the poor boy hissing in pain when trying to get up.

Karma carefully wrapped an arm around him, helping him up, before his golden gaze turned to the foreigners. "How dare you!" He snapped, clearly not in the slightest bit happy. "Hitting my back may have hurt, but that's not important! How dare you hurt my lovely Nagisa?!"

"Karma...i-it's fine," Nagisa slightly grabbed Karma's blazer again, "we have to get to school... Koro-Sensei will be worried." Karma was going to protest, until he looked at Nagisa. Despite being in clear pain, the bluenette still managed to look adorable as he gazed up at Karma. The redhead let out a sigh, his arm still wrapped around Nagisa. "Fine... But if we run across them again, I'm not hesitating."

A small, cute laugh filled Karma's ears as Nagisa started walking with him. "I really don't expect you to, Karma."

When they finally got to the school, Koro-Sensei scolded them for being late, saying he expected such more out of Karma than Nagisa. When asked the reasoning for their lateness, Karma simply said they were approached by foreigners and couldn't leave without a fight. Koro-Sensei didn't seem to fully accept this answer, and looked to Nagisa, who gave a small nod, confirming that Karma was indeed correct.

"Well, you two just go take a seat." Nagisa glanced at Karma before walking to his desk, the redhead doing the same. Class continued on, and once it was finished, Nagisa left to go to the bathroom so he could fix his hair. 

When he came back, he found Karma leaning against his desk while talking to Kayano, and it took him a minute to notice the letter that was now on his desk. He walked over to his desk and grabbed the letter. It was no doubt from his secret admirer, as he recognized the handwriting, but also because he noticed the rose petal taped to the paper. It was a beautiful red, and Nagisa felt his cheeks turn a bright pink when Ritsu told him what red roses usually meant.

_Love._

He quickly shook his head, before focusing on the letter in his hand, just barely taking notice to how Kayano and Karma both turned their attention to him.

_I was unable to get a full rose for you today, I had been in a rush this morning to get to school, so I only managed to grab a petal from my collection at home. Also sorry in advance for the shaky writing, my hands were shaking pretty badly while writing this. I hardly know where I should start... Well, I guess I should confess about one thing. Nagisa Shiota, I love you. I love everything about you. Your fluffy hair, your beautiful eyes, your heartwarming smile... How you treat your friends so kindly, how you accepted me when we first became friends. I never used to care about anyone, or love anyone, as much as I do for you. I only want to protect you, even though you probably will never let me._

_I just want you to know, I promise I'll always be there for you, and you can always count on me to catch you when you're about to fall.  
If you want to know who I am, meet me at the park tonight after school, as soon as possible. And bring the note._

Nagisa could've sworn his heart was beating faster now, and his cheeks were now a darker color. His hands were shaking, and he had to sit down, or else he might've collapsed. He could hardly believe what he just read...

"Nagisa?" A hand was placed on his shoulder, and it made him jump slightly. He turned and saw Karma looking at him, his eyes filled with worry. "You alright? You look like you might cry."

"They love me, Karma," Nagisa choked out as tears filled his eyes, "there's someone who actually loves me..." He wiped away his tears, placing the letter down. "Would...would you join me in meeting them? I'd want to have my best friend there, just in case they aren't how they seem." Karma wanted to accept, especially with the cute look on Nagisa's face, but forced himself not to.

The plan would fail if he did, after all.

"I would, but I already have plans. Sorry, Nagisa. You could have Kayano go, if you wanted." "What?! Why are you putting me on the spot?!" Kayano smacked Karma's arm, in which he lightly shoved her to sit back down. The bluenette gave a small laugh, shaking his head. "It's fine. I'll definitely tell you if anything goes wrong though. You'll be the first to know, Karma."

Karma couldn't help but faintly smile. "I'm counting on it, Nagisa."

_**~~~~~~** _

After school, Nagisa grabbed his stuff, sending a quick text to his mom about him being a bit late, said goodbye to Karma and Kayano, then headed off to the park. His heart was pounding against his chest, and he secretly hoped this wouldn't go smoothly, just so he could go back to Karma. He was glad there was someone who loved him, who cared about his very being, but it hurt to know that it more than likely won't be Karma.

Upon arriving at the park, he looked around and surprisingly found a certain redhead leaning against a tree. "Karma?" He clutched the note a bit tighter, walking closer to his best friend. "I thought you had plans?"

Golden eyes looked up at him, and seemed to have a light glow. "I do, I was waiting for someone in fact. And it appears that they've arrived." Nagisa seemed confused by this, looking around the park. There wasn't really much people there besides them. "But there's not much people here..."

"The note," Karma spoke so calmly, although inside he was freaking out, "read it out for me, will you?" Nagisa looked down at the note he held, before taking a shaky breath and nodded. He cleared his throat then started reading it.

"I was unable to get a full rose for you today, I had been in a rush this morning to get to school, so I only managed to grab a petal from my collection at home. Also sorry in advance for the shaky writing, my hands were shaking pretty badly while writing this. I hardly know where I should start... Well, I guess I should confess about one thing. Nagisa Shiota-"

"I love you," Karma interrupted, startling Nagisa, "I love everything about you. Your fluffy hair, your beautiful eyes, your heartwarming smile... How you treat your friends so kindly, how you accepted me when we first became friends. I never used to care about anyone, or love anyone, as much as I do for you. I only want to protect you, even though you probably will never let me."

Nagisa was looking at him at this point, his hands shaking really badly. He hadn't told Karma what was on the note...how did he know? "I just want you to know, I promise I'll always be there for you, and you can always count on me to catch you when you're about to fall. If you want to know who I am, meet me at the park tonight after school, as soon as possible. And bring the note." Karma still had the calm look on his face when he finished talking.

"H-How did you-"

A small laugh escaped the redhead's lips. "Surely the writer would remember what he's written in a love note." It took a few minutes for Nagisa to process this, but once he did, his cheeks turned a dark red and his eyes were wide. He dropped his note, his hands flying up to cover his mouth. Tears began to fill his eyes, and he was shaking pretty badly. 

Karma pushed himself away from the tree and walked over to the bluenette, picking the note up from the ground and handing it to him. "You didn't think it'd be me, did you?" Nagisa only shook his head no, before he threw himself at Karma, his arms wrapping around his neck as he broke down sobbing. 

"I a-always thought you only s-saw me as a g-good friend! And t-this entire time, I a-admired you, l-looked up to you, s-saw you as some amazing h-hero. I n-never thought it'd e-even be possible for you to h-have such feelings f-for me, I always t-thought you liked O-Okuda..." 

"Deep breaths, Nagi," Karma wrapped his arms around his waist, moving to gently rub his back, "remember. Deep breaths, try to steady yourself. I've always adored you, even with that sinister bloodlust of yours. When I first sensed it, I was aware that you could easily be dangerous, but I didn't care. I couldn't help but fall in love with you. I was glad when you let me spend time with you again, to become friends again, and I only fell harder."

He made Nagisa look at him, wiping away a few of his tears, before smiling softly. "I love you, Nagisa." His gaze then went to Nagisa's lips. "Would it be alright if I kissed you?"

The bluenette gave a small laugh, before nodding. "Of course y-you can. I love y-you too, K-Karma." They were both unaware of a certain octopus watching them from the trees as they kissed, holding each other tightly. 

All they cared about, in that moment, was each other, not seeming to even care if Nakamura and Koro-Sensei are going to have blackmail material.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a complete noob at roses, and thus I had to research the colors for what feeling. I won't be surprised if I get any of these wrong. XD


End file.
